Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! A twisted version of 'A Christmas Carol' set in the future world of Evo.
1. Dark Future

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Christmas was on its way! Lovely, glorious, beautiful Christmas around which the entire kid year revolved".  
  
****  
  
I suppose you COULD call this a parody, as it is A Christmas Carol, but not actually taken directly from any movie, or the book in particular, more like a mixture of it. If it's been inspired by any version in particular, i would have to say the TV movie that came on a few years ago here in the UK (It Ross Kemp in it). THIS is what happens when i'm kept away from my computer for a long time and unable to write my other fics. On a warning note, this fic is rated for a reason, it is set in a dark future and is probably the darkest fic i have ever written to date (yes, darker than 'Dark History'). but i'm damn proud of it. This fic is set about 20 years in the future of Evolution, so most of the teens are in their mid-to-late- thirties...those that are alive, that is, mowhahahahaha! Ahem...read on.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1 - A dark future  
  
****  
  
The sun shone brightly on the crisp morning of Christmas Eve, a thick blanket of snow carpeted the ground of the town of Bayville, the last sanctuary of mutantkind. Pietro Maximoff took in a deep breath, holding his coat close to him as he stepped out of his appartment building into the cold air. Many years had passed since he had arrived in this town as a teenager. He was now in his late thirties, and, if he did say so himself, was doing very well for himself. His buisness was protection, mutant protection. He sold out Sentinel Cloaking Systems (SCS's) and charged for their running. Up until last year, he had been working in a partnership with his good buddy, Lance Alvers. Unfortunately, Lance had been killed under 'mysterious circumstances' and had left the entire empire for Pietro to run....leaving him a very rich mutant. He narrowed his eyes as he walked past Torpid..one of the few surviving Morlocks. Sure, she was older now, but still living rough, her brown hair matted as she tried to warm her huge hands on a pitifully small fire. She glanced up at him hopefully.  
  
"You better have moved yourself by the time i get back", said Pietro, "i don't want urchins on my doorstep"  
  
Torpid narrowed her eyes at him, sneering as she watched him pass, then smiled up as Amanda Wagner came over to her, handing her a blanket. Amanda smiled at the younger woman, then looked at Pietro's retreating back.  
  
"Pietro!", she called out.  
  
"Not now, Amanda, i'm busy", he said, turning around a street corner.  
  
He rolled his eyes as Sam Guthrie ran over to him.  
  
"Sorry a'hm late, Pietro", he said, "a'h was down at the hospital with Rahne and..."  
  
Pietro held up a hand to silence him, not stopping from walking.  
  
"We got a busy day, today, Guthrie", said Pietro, striding along, Sam doing his best to keep up, "got alot of familys to visit before Christmas Eve is up"  
  
"That's what a'h wanted to talk to you about, Pietro", said Sam, "a'h err...a'h was hoping..well, you know, Christmas being a time for family and all...could a'h have"  
  
Sam's voice went very small.  
  
"The day off?"  
  
Pietro looked at him like he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Why would you want the day off?", he said, bewildered.  
  
"Well...it's Christmas Day tomorrow, Pie", said Sam, "and..well... me and Rahne..we were planin' on spending the day in hospital with Tanya...she's not gettin' any better ya know and...."  
  
"Okay, fine", said Pietro, "even if it's the best time of year for us. Everyone's at home, we can collect their debts, KNOWING they'll be there. I SUPPOSE i can do the work alone, but it's coming out fo your salary, Guthrie"  
  
"But...a'h barely have enough for Doctors bills as it is", said Sam, "it's hard to find a doctor nowadays that'll treat a mutant and..."  
  
"It comes out of your salary or you work the day, Sam", said Pietro, take it or leave it"  
  
Not letting Sam give an answer, he pounded on the door of a home they had come to.  
  
The door creaked open and Bobby Drake poked his head out and blinked at them  
  
"Oh...hi", he said with a nervous laugh, "i..didn't expect you today"  
  
"Life's fulla suprises, isn't it?", said Pietro pushing his way in, "where's my payment, Drake?"  
  
"Well..i...i don't have it", said Bobby, "it being Christmas and all... i'll have the money for you by next week..."  
  
"Not good enough", said Pietro, looking at the side of the door at a small metal plate that was beeping.  
  
He ripped it off the wall, handing it to Sam to carry.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
From another room stormed Jubilee, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You can't take that!!", she said, "it's our Sentinel Cloaking System..without it, those damn Sentinels will know exactly where we are...we'll be sitting ducks!"  
  
"Should have thought about that before you fell back on your payments", said Pietro.  
  
"Honey, shhh, we'll get it back", said Bobby gently.  
  
"No, i will not 'shhh'", said Jubilee, crossing her arms, "there was never a price on this technology when Forge and Tabby were alive"  
  
"Nope, there wasn't", said Pietro with a grin, "small minded idiots, look where it got them. A one way ticket to six feet down under..and i don't mean Austrailia. Have a nice day, you give me your payment, you get your safety device back....and you'll WANT it back. Remember what happened to poor Kurt"  
  
Humming happily as he left that vile thought in the air, he pushed Sam out of the door and took the device off him, smiling happily as he walked along the street.  
  
"Still making money off the backs of the dead?", said a voice from the side  
  
Pietro turned to see Kitty, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Sure am", he said proudly, "if they were foolish enough to die and leave their empires for me to take advantage of, more fool them"  
  
Kitty shook her head.  
  
"You poisoned Lance", she said, "he was doing fine until he went into buisness with you...You changed him, and now he's dead, because of you"  
  
"Hey, i didn't shoot the guy", said Pietro with a shrug, "he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and i didn't poison him, your husband was like that from the start".  
  
Kitty closed her eyes.  
  
"You could at LEAST have had the decency to go to his funeral", she chocked out, "he was your BEST friend, and you didn't even see him off"  
  
"I was busy", replied Pietro, "and i'm busy now, so if you don't mind moving, Mrs Alvers, i'll be on my way"  
  
"Gladly", hissed Kitty, moving out of the way as he walked past, still carrying the SCS.  
  
Sam winced walking past and giving Kitty a appologetic look, which was rewarded with a sad smile.  
  
"Happy Holidays, Sam", she said, "say hi to Rahne for me"  
  
"A'h will", said Sam with nod, "Happy Holidays, Kitty"  
  
"Time's wasting, Guthrie!", came Pietro's sing-song voice.  
  
Sam sighed, shaking his head and following after his boss.  
  
****  
  
And so the day went on, until finally night arrived. Pietro had sent Sam off home, presumably forgetting that he had given Sam the day off and telling him to be in for work the next morning. Hey, he was throwing the guy a bone here, he wanted his kid to get better, he had to make the money for it, heh. He chuckled to himself as he sat in Harry's bar, sipping at a drink.  
  
"Hey Pietro. I can't stay long, this isn't exactly the best of environments for me"  
  
Pietro turned to see his twin sister, Wanda, her hair was long..as it had been when she was young. She was still stunningly beautifull, even with the very obvious bump in her belly. Pietro sighed inwardly, he knew what was coming next.  
  
"No"  
  
Wanda frowned.  
  
"Oh come on, Pietro, i ask you EVERY year and EVERY year, you turn me down", she said.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think that'd tell you something, wouldn't it, sis?", he asked, "it isn't you, i just don't like being near him"  
  
"That 'him' is my husband, and YOUR brother-in-law", snapped Wanda, "what is WITH you, he's done nothing wrong!"  
  
"That depends on your point of view", said Pietro, "i don't like him, plain and simple. I'm not coming Wanda, not now, not ever"  
  
Wanda sighed, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'll set a place for you...if you change your mind", she said softly, before turning back and heading out of the bar.  
  
"Yeah...that'll happen", said Pietro, rolling his eyes, ahh well, back to peace and being alone...no such luck.  
  
"Here"  
  
Pietro turned to see Danielle Moonstar, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, hello", said Pietro snidely, "if it isn't Pochahontas' evil twin".  
  
Danielle shook her head and deposited a cocktail glass, untouched on his table...to be precise, a cocktail he had bought.  
  
"She doesn't want your drinks, she doesn't want anything to do with you, so leave her alone", she said.  
  
Pietro glanced behind Dani to see Rogue sitting on a different table, trying to be invisible, looking anywhere but at him. Pietro frowned before looking at Danielle, who just rolled her eyes at him and stalked back to Rogue's table...he could have SWORN he heard the word 'loser' on her breath.  
  
****  
  
And there's the first chapter. Okay, first of all, for those wondering what happened to my Muscial Triology and Shifting Sands, i haven't abandoned them. The computer i was writing them on got a virus and i'm currently using an old computer. As seen as i didn't have the foresight (yes, i'm an idiot) to save all my notes onto floppy, they are still on my computer, being repaired by my brother. So, until i get my computer back (which can be anything between a few days to a few weeks), the other two fics are on hold. Hopefully this can hold you down until then. Sorry about that ;) Anyway, do review, until next time... 


	2. The first haunting

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I can't get the antlers glued to this little guy. We tried Crazy Glue, but it don't work".  
  
****  
  
Glad you guys like this fic, don't worry, it picks up alot in this chapter. Ooooh yes. Don't worry guys, there will be plenty of what has happened to our gang between now and this future, but told throught the story so you still have some suprises..the same goes for who Wanda is married to, no hints given. Mwhaohahahahahahahaha!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2 - The first Haunting  
  
*****  
  
Pietro had left the bar soon after his drink had been returned. He wasn't in the mood and people had begun to..ugh, sing Christmas songs. He wandered back to his appartment, stopping at the door. Stuck on it was a wanted poster. A wanted poster for the information on murder of the person who's picture accompanied the wording. Lance Alvers.  
  
"Damnit, Kitty, you never give up", muttered Pietro.  
  
Why the heck she had posted one of THESE posters on HIS door he didn't know. Was it some twisted attempt at making him feel guilty? He frowned, reaching out to rip the poster off....only to find it stuck tight. The picture of Lance in the poster suddenly turned to look at him. Pietro squeaked, backing off instantly.  
  
"Pietro", said the picture, before setting back to being a picture again.  
  
"...Last time i eat ANYTHING in Harry's", muttered Pietro, reaching forward again and managing to rip the poster off his door.  
  
He gave a shudder, throwing the poster to one side before entering his plush appartment, locking the door behind him. He turned on the TV, just to get some noise to break the silence and breathed out a sigh, not noticing his breath forming a little cloud from the cold. He sat himself down on his chair and settled down to watch TV until he was too tired to stay awake. That was...until the TV blinked out.  
  
"Damn lousy electritians", muttered Pietro, "always doing a crappy job"  
  
He shivered again...man it was cold. Then....the doors began to rattle, only a little at first, then began to shake more and more violently, until it seemed the whole appartment shook. Pietro jumped to his feet, glaring at them.  
  
"GET LOST YOU STUPID KIDS!", he yelled at the door, "I MEAN IT!!".  
  
The rattling ceased completely. Pietro smirked, giving a nod of satisfaction and turning back around...right into Lance Alvers.  
  
"Hello Pietro", said Lance, "long time, no see"  
  
"Gaaahhhhhh!", shouted Pietro falling backwards and putting a hand to his heart, taking a few deep breaths before narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.  
  
He closed his eyes once, rubbed them, and opened them again. He was still there.  
  
"Lance..you...you're DEAD!", said Pietro as soon as he had found his voice.  
  
"No kidding", said Lance, moving his trenchcoat to the side, revealing three bullet holes in his chest, "i thought these were just for show...the marks of your death stay with you throughout your afterlife".  
  
Pietro squeaked, backing up.  
  
"This is not happening", he said, "it must have been that Martini i drank..yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Nope, i'm not a product of your drinking", said Lance, rolling his eyes, "i'm here, i'm dead, get over it"  
  
"You're NOT here!", said Pietro firmly, speeding off into his kitchen, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He turned to see Lance sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm a ghost, Pie, you can't run away from me" , said Lance, then sighed heavily, "we need to talk"  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes at Lance, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Oooookay", he said with a nervous laugh, "my dead buisness partner wants to talk to me..this is perfectly normal"  
  
He shuddered, opening the kitchen door and walking back to the living room to sit on the couch, Lance was already there. On closer inspection, Lance's feet were covered in chains, big, thick chains. Some ran up to his hands....others ran around his neck. Pietro eyed them warily.  
  
"What's with the chains, Lancey Boy?, making a fashion statement?"  
  
Lance watched him for a long time.  
  
"I forged these chains in life, Pietro", he said, "by the deeds i did in life. Remember when i tore down that school?"  
  
Pietro laughed.  
  
"Oh that was ace!", he said, "the amount of people you put out of work THAT day!"  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"It WASN'T ace", he growled, holding up a chain, "THIS was the result of that. Each link made by each bad deed"  
  
"Man...did death make you preachy or what?", said Pietro, shaking his head, "rattling when you walk must have messed you up. I know i wouldn't be able to cope with such a bad dress code"  
  
"You think you DON'T have chains?", said Lance, "you do, you just don't see 'em yet"  
  
Pietro blinked, looking at his own feet....nope, no chains.  
  
"Well, i don't have to worry about it until i'm dead", said Pietro smugly, "i'll jump that hurdle when i get to it"  
  
"There are worse things than being dead", said Lance, shaking his head, "and i don't want to let you find that out when it's too late".  
  
Pietro blinked at him.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?", said Lance, "death? Yeah, just a little bit, but at least it was sudden....unlike some".  
  
Lance watched Pietro for a while.  
  
"I know what happened when i died, you know", he said, "i know who killed me and why you feel so guilty over it"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", said Pietro quickly.  
  
"Yes, you do", said Lance, "you knew the FOH had a sleeper agent in the mutant villiage. I know that's why you wouldn't come with me on my call. What i don't know is why...why you didn't tell me"  
  
"Like you would've listened!", snapped Pietro, "you were determined to make that pick-up. You were to greedy to let it slip, Idiot".  
  
"HEY!. You can't talk about me like that", said Lance, "show some respect for the dead.  
  
"Give me a dead person worth my respect and i'll give it...old buddy"  
  
Lance watched him in silence before speaking up.  
  
"Wish granted, you will be vistited by three spirits".  
  
"Oh boy", said Pietro, rolling his eyes, "and they're gonna show me the error of my ways? Make me into a good little saint?"  
  
"You BETTER treat them with respect, Pietro", warned Lance, "you have made a profit from each of their deaths. To put it mildly, they're kinda peeved at you"  
  
"Oooooh i'm scared", said Pietro in mock terror.  
  
"You SHOULD be", said Lance, holding up his chains, "because they are going to keep you from going down THIS road"  
  
Pietro crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll bake a cake", he said sarcastically.  
  
"Expect the first Ghost when the bell tolls one", said Lance.  
  
"When the bell tolls one?", Pietro snorted, "what sort of talk is THAT?"  
  
"When the bell tolls one", Lance intoned, shaking his head and standing up, straining under the weight of his chains, "and pay attention, huh?"  
  
"Hey, i don't have to listen to no damn....", Pietro trailed off, Lance had vanished, "...stiff".  
  
He glanced around, had he fallen asleep on the couch? He looked over at the clock, 11 PM. Pietro narrowed his eyes, grabbing a coat and leaving his appartment. He needed some air. He paused outside his door to see Torpid sitting outside of it again.  
  
"What did i tell you about hanging around here?", he snapped, "get outta here!"  
  
Torpid stood up and walked away, silent as aways, hugging her arms around herself as she stumbled into the snow. Pietro shook his head walking the other way. He pushed his way past a group of carolers collecting for the childrens home.  
  
"Hey, Pietro, how's it going?"  
  
Pietro blinked, turning to see Jamie Madrox, bundled up against the cold....he hadn't seen the guy since they were teenagers, Jamie had headed off to live elsewhere after...well, the mansion met a nasty blow.  
  
"Hi...Jamie", said Pietro distracted, "..what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I just arrived back this morning", said Jamie, "thought i'd see how everyone was and stuff...after all that happened"  
  
Pietro frowned. Yeah the X-Men had been through ten kinds of Hell after the FOH threw a suprise attack on the mansion. So many mutants had died that day...including their beloved Professor. Jamie hadn't been able to take it and had jetted off as son as he could.  
  
"Surpised to see you bothered to show up", said Pietro, frowning.  
  
"I couldn't face them", replied Jamie cooly, then blinked, "....you're kinda pale"  
  
"Yeah...", said Pietro, clearing his throat, "lets just say this is a weird day for ghosts of the past"  
  
Jamie blinked, before smiling at the carolers, putting some money in the box, Pietro rolling his eyes.  
  
"Man, Jamie, still throwing your cash away to those who don't deserve it", he said, "you haven't changed, squirt"  
  
"And i see you haven't either", said Jamie, smiling, "you can give a little, you know. It wouldn't kill you".  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes suspicously.  
  
"You're him...aren't you?".  
  
"Him.....who?", said Jamie, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"No...it can't be, it isn't one yet", Pietro blinked, "i have to go"  
  
In a gust of wind, he sped off back to his appartment, leaving a very confused Jamie behind. As soon as Pietro got home, he bolted the door shut, then dragged a desk over to it, creating a barricade.  
  
"Hah!", he said, "i'd like to see you get through THAT ghostie".  
  
With that, Pietro sat down on the couch and waited.  
  
****  
  
Whooo, chapter 2 is done and dusted! Next time, we meet the Ghost of Christmas Past. Do review. Until next time... 


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Christmastime. When the stupid and the bone-idle gather together to celebrate the birth of catalogue shopping"  
  
***  
  
Now it's time to meet the Ghost of Christmas past....man is it just me, or do i give my characters cruel deaths? 0_o  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 - Revisiting the past  
  
****  
  
Pietro jolted himself awake, finding he'd fallen asleep on his couch. Just as his eyes got orientated to being open again, he heard the clock ding once. He waited....and waited. Nothing.  
  
"HAH!", he said, jumping up, "i win, no ghosties here, heh heh heh!"  
  
He danced over to his fridge, pulling out some juice. He turned around, closing the door with his foot, before looking up, giving a yell of shock, the carton of juice dropping to the floor. Forge was sitting on the couch, thumbing through a magazine, his physical apperance made him look to be in his late twenties, even if he was in his fourties...he never had figured out how to reverse Middleverse's effects on himself. Of course, that didn't stand out as much as the dagger protuding from the side of his head, or the scars on his forehead.  
  
"Relax, Pietro", grinned Forge, looking up at him, "you'd swear you've seen a ghost"  
  
"Har de har har...of all the Ghosts to come visiting...", said Pietro, shakily, then looked at the dagger with disgust, "Can't you get rid of that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, is the weapon of my death creeping you out?", said Forge sindely, "I thought Lance already explained, the marks that are made in your death stay with you for your afterlife".  
  
Pietro shuddered, taking a deep breath.  
  
"This is so not a good day for me", he said.  
  
"Oh and i suppose you think being captured by the FOH, having them peel and strip my mind like an onion to create mutant-killing devices then 'do away' with me so i couldn't make anything to stop them was a walk in the park, huh?", said Forge bitterly.  
  
"That had nothing to do with me!", protested Pietro, "just because you're holding a grudge against everyone for dying is no reason to come and screw up MY life! Which, by the way, is just FINE. Thank you, bye bye now"  
  
"Hey, shut up, i'm here to save your worthless hide", said Forge, disappearing and reappaering right next to him, making Pietro jump, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past"  
  
"Ooooooooh", said Pietro, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "how nifty keen. Are we going to fly around the city now?"  
  
"...Do i LOOK like Tinkerbell?", said Forge arching his brow, "we don't do it THAT way anymore. Now, if you don't mind, can we get going? This is a busy time of year, haunting wise"  
  
"Sure, we can go now...", said Pietro reaching behind him, "as soon as i get my trusty friend....MR FIREPICK!!!"  
  
With that, he grabbed a firepick propped up against the wall and proceeded to try and slash the thing at Forge (with Pietro manically laughing 'die, ghosty, die')..of course, it just went straight through him. After a few minutes of mindless firepick swinging, Pietro stopped, panting.  
  
"Are we done?", said Forge calmly.  
  
"...FINE!", said Pietro, "but you won't change me, not now, not ever! You know why? BECAUSE I HAVE A PULSE!!!".  
  
Forge blinked once.  
  
"Man, i really have to get a better job", he said, clicking his fingers.  
  
Before Pietro could blink, he found himself in a very clinical room, with a pane of reinforced glass in front of him. Sitting on his side of the glass was a 10 year old version of himself...Magneto standing in the corner of the room. Pietro blinked, looking over at his father.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"He can't hear you, or see you", said Forge, from where he was leaning on the wall, "these are shadows of the past, just re-runs of your life...if you could CALL it a life"  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow at Forge.  
  
"I know how this game goes. You show me things from the past, and i end up a crying, blubbering mess. Well, not THIS guy!"  
  
"...Wait and see", replied Forge smugly, "Nick Fury said that...but when i showed him his mother, he cried like a baby"  
  
Pietro snorted, then glanced up at movement from the other side of the glass. A 10 year old Wanda was dragged into the room by 5 wards, her straight jacket being held by chains. This girl was NOT the wild, stubborn Wanda of her later life, she was but a small scared child. The wards kept their hold on her and brought her to the glass. Wanda glanced up at her 10 year old brother, their identical eyes locking.  
  
"Merry Christmas, sis", said the little Pietro, pressing his had to the glass, "how're you doing?"  
  
"Pietro", whispered little Wanda, "please...get me out...please"  
  
The older Pietro watched this, a frown forming on his face....how he'd wanted to get her out. The little Wanda glanced up at their father, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please, father, i'll be good now", she said, "let me come home...i wanna come home, i'll be good"  
  
Magneto shifted from his place in the corner of the room, walking past both Forge and the older Pietro, putting a hand on little Pietro's shoulders.  
  
"Come on, son, it's time to go home", he said, leading little Pietro out of the room.  
  
"WAIT!", little Wanda sobbed, "you just got here! Please wait...don't leave me here...i wanna come home now...don't leave me again"  
  
Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Magneto led Pietro out of the room, the door closing behind them. The older Pietro watched as his sister was dragged off out of the room, sobbing for mercy, tears were already forming in his own eyes.  
  
"Told you", said Forge, "niagra falls"  
  
"Why are you showing me this?", said Pietro coldly.  
  
"Don't ask me", intoned Forge, "i'm not in charge...i never said being the Ghost of Christmas Past was a nice job...in fact, it sucks".  
  
"I want to go home now", said Pietro, closing his eyes, trying to drown out his sisters screams.  
  
"You asked for it", said Forge.  
  
When Pietro opened his eyes again, he found himself standing in front of the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"Forge....where did you take me?", he asked, blinking.  
  
"Home", said Forge simply, "you shouldn't ask 'where', it's more like 'when'".  
  
"I...i thought they tore this place down", said Pietro.  
  
"They did", replied Forge, "you don't get it yet, do you? This is the past, it was up in the past, you are IN the past"  
  
"OKAY, i get it!", snapped Pietro, "seesh are all the dead this grouchy or is it just you and Lance?"  
  
"We have a right to be grouchy, we're dead", said Forge, walking to the door, "come on"  
  
With that, he walked right through the door. Pietro went to follow him, thinking the same would happen to him...no such luck. With a thud, he walked straight into the door. He growled, hearing Forge laugh from the other side.  
  
"Oh, very funny", he said, rubbing his nose.  
  
Forge's impaled head poked through the door, a grin on his face.  
  
"Gets 'em every time", he said.  
  
Pietro threw a fist at the apparitions head, Forge ducking back in quickly, Pietro managing only to slam his fist on the door.  
  
"Owww", said Pietro, opening the door and walking in, glaring at Forge, who was standing on the other side, "that...was low"  
  
"What?, and taking away the Drake family's Sentinel Cloaking System, and only form of safety isn't?", said Forge, frowning.  
  
"They didn't pay for it", said Pietro, "they were low on the payment, they can have it back once i get my money"  
  
"I created the SCS to be given away for free", said Forge,crossing his arms, "not for YOU to make money from MY work, you really don't have any repect for the dead, do you?"  
  
"What, you're gonna use the cash?. You seem to not have enough pulse to enjoy money, Forge", said Pietro, "besides, it was foolish of you to just GIVE them away, when you could have made a profit...i bet you'd still be alive today if you had sold the things. You certainally wouldn't have been caught out by the FOH and, oh yes, HOW many dead mutants are on your head from those inventions of yours?. You have no right to lecture me, buddy"  
  
"I didn't make them voluntarily", said Forge darkly, pointing to the scars on his forehead, "ever had electrodes implanted in your brain, Maximoff? Ever been tied to a chair, poisoned with Power8 and had your very thoughts dragged out of your brain? I can assure you, it isn't a pleasant experience..But this isn't about me, my life is over, this is about you"  
  
He nodded to the living room. Pietro blinked at him once before sighing, rolling his eyes and trudging over to the living room.  
  
"You're getting the tinsel all wrong!".  
  
Pietro brightened up considerably, hearing Todd's voice.  
  
"TOAD!"  
  
He ran in, seeing the teenage Brotherhood peparing the living room for Christmas. There was a rather pitifull only-Charlie-Brown-could-love Christmas tree in the corner of the room, which Todd and Freddy were decorating.  
  
"YES!", said Pietro cheerfully, "thank you, a happy memory!"  
  
Lance was sitting in a corner of the room, trying to untangle the Christmas tree lights. It was obvious that he wasn't having much luck, as every now and again the ground would tremble with his frustration. Wanda was sitting on a chair, reading, trying to ignore all around her. Pietro, on the other hand, was looming over them all.  
  
"Come on, people, i want to see joy and happiness ASAP", he said, "come on, chop, chop chop!"  
  
"I don't see YOU doin' any work", muttered Todd, from where he had tinsel wrapped around his arm and torso.  
  
"I don't do manual labour", said Pietro, "now WORK!"  
  
"Happy little Dictator, weren't you?", said Forge with a chuckle.  
  
The older Pietro narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I was the leader, it was my job to give them direction".  
  
"Isn't it also the job of team leader to work WITH your team mates, instead of forcing them to do things your way?", asked Forge, crossing his arms.  
  
Pietro was about to comment when he saw Wanda stand up, clearing her throat.  
  
"I have something to do, i'll be back later, don't break anything", she said, leaving the room.  
  
"Okay, Poopsie!", said Todd cheerfully, "i'll see you later, my Scarlet Dove"  
  
The older Pietro shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Poor sap, if only he knew she was going out on a date with her future husband", he said, "he would have been crushed. Good thing he was killed before they anounced their engagement, i think he would have strung the guy".  
  
Forge arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what to be more worried about, Pietro", he said, "the fact that you are glad one of your friends was killed way before he had to die...or the fact that you hate your brother-in-law so much, you won't even speak his name".  
  
"Shut up", said Pietro, "you don't know what it's like to see your only sister get married to someone you don't particuarly like. You gonna lecture me on that too?".  
  
"Not my department", said Forge, then smirked, "lets move on, shall we?"  
  
****  
  
Tee hee, you all thought i'd married Wanda to Todd, didn't ya? Noooooope! Didn't think i'd kill him off, huh? *Blows rasberry* Ahem..i'll stop now. Do review, until next time. 


	4. Revisiting the past

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I may be invisible but I'm NOT deaf"  
  
****  
  
Bravo to those who recognised the Scrooged scenes. I was originally just going to parody that entire movie, but then i got my own idea going for what i could do with the story and....well, this fic was the result. I couldn't resist keeping those few scenes though, they're priceless ;)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 - Revisiting the past  
  
***  
  
Before Pietro had even realised it, they were standing outside on a cold, snowy Christmas morning. He glanced around at his surroundings, he was in what would become known in his time as 'The Mutie Graveyard'. It was where all of Bayville's mutants would end up burried. But...this wasn't his time, this was still early in the future, as a slightly older-looking Lance walked past them both, trying to console a grieveing Kitty. He chewed his lip as it began to dawn on him exactly WHEN he was.  
  
"You remember this day, Pietro?", asked Forge, his eyes on a small gathering of mutants in the distance.  
  
"I wish i could forget", said Piero, "..i think we'd ALL prefer to forget this day".  
  
Forge gave a small nod and headed off towards the gathering. Pietro sighed heavily...he didn't want to be here, but it seemed he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He headed after Forge, standing with him while others sat, completely oblivious to their presence. After a short while, Henry McCoy wearily stood on a platform in front of the gathered X-Men, Acolytes and Brotherhood alike.  
  
"It does my heart good to see so many of us gathered together....unified, after such a long time of fighting", he began, "as you all know we are here today to remember the sudden deaths of many of our comerades, our family...and our friends".  
  
The assembled mutants were deathly quiet, all looking at the floor. Pietro noticed that the deceased Forge was keeping a good distance from his living shadow-of-the-past self. Hank took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"A few months ago, the mansion was taken unawares by a vicious and unprovoked attack by a group called 'The Friends Of Humanity'. With stolen sentinel technology, they were able to infiltrate the mansion. Many fought, and many were sadly killed. It was not until later, we learned that they also attacked mutants from all around the globe, bringing in a total of nine fatalities...and countless injuries", he said, pausing before continuing, "we are here today, to say goodbye to those we have lost: Amara Aquilla, Erik Lensheer, Ororo Munroe, Todd Tolensky, Jean Grey, Piotr Rasbutin, Scott Summers, Logan and Charles Xavier"  
  
Pietro glanced up as a slightly older version of himself slunk away from the crowd. No one seemed to notice he had gone....except for Wanda, who got up and followed after him. The Ghost of Forge sighed and headed off after the pair, motioning Pietro to follow him. Pietro glanced back at the assembled mutants...he wanted to stay with them. So many were there that were not in his own time. He just wanted to sit with them again.  
  
"Come on, Pietro", said Forge gently, "you can only see things in the past, which you saw yourself"  
  
Sure enough, the gathering was already begining to fade as he found himself standing a little way off, Wanda putting a hand on his shoulder. His younger self gave her a weak smile, before looking back to the distance.  
  
"You okay, Pie?", asked Wanda carefully.  
  
"I'm fine", he answered shortly, "look, don't start talking about Dad, okay?. I really don't care he's gone"  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes before sighing defeatedly.  
  
"They still haven't found Kurt, you know", she said, "they don't know where he is"  
  
"The FOH took him", answered her brother, "he's probably a blue fur coat by now"  
  
"PIETRO!", snapped Wanda.  
  
"Gee, that was subtle", said Forge, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, shut up, my father had just died", said the older Pietro.  
  
"You just said yourself that you didn't care", said Forge, "you were just thinking about where you would all go now. You were angry that you couldn't do anything to stop it, and you refused help from anyone".  
  
Pietro crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey, i deal with grief in my own personal way", he snapped, then frowned, "here's a question, if you don't like me so much, why the heck are YOU helping me? Why not any of these guys?"  
  
He gestured to where the newly made graves stood.  
  
"Because they passed on", said Forge quietly.  
  
"Then why did YOU pass on?", said Pietro, "no offense, but you're a miserable ghost"  
  
"Don't you think i WOULD have if i COULD?", answered Forge criptically before sighing, "come on, there's more to see yet".  
  
"Oh great", said Pietro, "more suffering".  
  
He glanced around a few times...nothing happened.  
  
"Forge...we haven't gone anywhere", he said.  
  
"No we haven't", said Forge, "we've gone to an anywhen, we're just a year ahead from where we just left"  
  
Pietro sighed, glancing around, true, he and Wanda were no longer on a small hill, but rather gathered with Kitty, Lance, Tabby and Amanda by a newly made grave. Pietro whimpered, closing his eyes and claming his hands into fists.  
  
"I'm not going there", he said, "it hurts too much"  
  
Forge was silent for a minute, before giving Pietro a WHACK over the head with his bionic arm. Pietro hadn't ducked, thinking Forge would go right through him....he was wrong. There was a metalic clunk as Forge's arm met with the back of Pietro's skull.  
  
"OUCH!", he yelled, holding his head and backing away from the ghost, "that HURT!"  
  
"I prove my point", said Forge, "the past hurts, get over it"  
  
Pietro rubbed his head and muttered under his breath, walking over to the small group and standing by his younger self. Amanda was sobbing quietly into Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"I don't believe what they did to him", said Wanda quietly, "he was a mess when they brought him back".  
  
"What about Rogue?", said younger Pietro.  
  
"She took off with Remy to New Orleans", said Kitty, "she....she didn't want to hang around after what had happened to her brother".  
  
"I don't blame her", said Lance, "poor guy"  
  
The older Pietro narrowed his eyes, then watched his younger self focus on a point in the graveyard, there was a raven sitting on a tombstone...obviously waiting.  
  
"I don't know why she wouldn't come with us there", said the older Pietro, "we wouldn't have chased her away from her own sons grave"  
  
"Some people need to grieve alone", said Forge  
  
They watched as Tabby put a comforting hand on Amanda's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Amanda", she said, "i'll make sure this never happens, EVER again".  
  
Amanda gave a small sniffle, nodding mutely, before speaking in a crackly voice.  
  
"Thank you", she said, "it's what Kurt would have wanted".  
  
The older Pietro watched silently, Amanda and Kurt had married pretty young, they were only nineteen. To lose each other within 6 months of marrying...it wasn't fair. He sighed as Wanda glanced over to his younger self, playing nervously with a engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"Pietro", she started, "have you given any thought to..."  
  
"No", replied Pietro quickly.  
  
"But....Pietro, it's my WEDDING", she said, "please, you have to come"  
  
"Don't and won't", said Pietro, narrowing his eyes and walking away from her, not caring how crestfallen she looked.  
  
"You're only sister", Forge shook his head and clicked his tounge, "you're ONLY living relative...well, that's just downright nasty"  
  
"I didn't want to watch my sister get married to HIM", snapped the older Pietro, "i thought you said you weren't going to pester me about this!"  
  
"I won't", said Forge, then added under his breath, "that's the next Ghost's job"  
  
Pietro twitched.  
  
"What?".  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Tell me!!!!!"  
  
Forge looked as if he was seriously pondering this for a second, before smirking.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I don't like you when you're dead", said Pietro, pointing an accusing finger at the Ghost, "you're MEAN deceased!".  
  
"Oh no, i think i'm going to cry", said Forge, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "oh....wait, i can't".  
  
Pietro crossed his arms and turned his back on the whole scene.  
  
"I want to go to my office", he said, "anywhere but here"  
  
****  
  
Man, that was a depressing chapter, and YES, Kurt is indeed deceased. I KILLED KURT!. I also killed Scott, so he's not married to Wanda, HAH!Ahem, sorry..please don't pelt me with rotten fruit. Do review. Until next time.. 


	5. Past Heartaches

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I never liked a girl well enough to give her 12 sharp knives"  
  
***  
  
Tee hee, nice to see i'm torturing you all with whom Wanda's married to. You won't find out until chapter 7....yes i'm THAT evil. And now, i shall show i can still do Rietro!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 - Past heartaches  
  
***  
  
Pietro glanced around as the scenery around them shifted again, this time to a Christmas party in the offices of what would one day become 'Alvers & Maximoff Mutant Security Company'. A large group of mutants were celebrating cheerfully. The tune to 'I wish it could be Christmas Everyday' droned out of one of the speakers in the room. There was the sound of clinking glasses as a Tabby in her early twenties stood up on a table.  
  
"Hey all you happy people!", she said cheerfully, "are you enjoying the paaaarrrrrtyyyyy?"  
  
A resounding sounds of 'whooos' came from the crowd.  
  
"Good 'ol Tabby, always ready for a laugh", chuckled Pietro, then blinked as a 20 year old version of himself sped past, muttering as he looked at sheets of numbers.  
  
"Pie, Pie, Pie", said a younger, living Lance, taking the sheets off him, "we are supposed to be having fun, now sit still and listen to Tab's speech, huh?"  
  
"But we have to get...", started young Pietro before giving a defeated sigh and sitting down, letting Tabby continue.  
  
"We have great reasons to celebrate this Christmas Eve", said Tabby, then sighed, "but also a time to reflect. It's been three years since Kurt's death, and much has changed since then. With our 'Reach-Out-To-Mutant's Scheme', we can get the sentinel blocking technology to mutant family's across the globe. Thanks, Forge, we couldn't do it without your techno brain"  
  
A younger, living Forge gave an embaressed cough as the crowd clapped. Pietro glanced over to his deceased counterpart, who mearly motioned for him to keep listening to Tabitha's speech.  
  
"With Lance helping us out with our books, and Pietro using his speed to get the SCS's to home faster than ever, i think we can really start saving lives", said Tabitha, "we're doing a good thing, here people. Now enough about feeling low down, LETS PARRRRTYYYY!".  
  
Tabby danced off the table she had stood on for her speech and danced off along the tables, shoomsing along the way.  
  
"Okay", said Pietro, "so what are you trying to show me here? That Tabby can throw a great shindig?"  
  
"No", said Forge patiently, "just trying to show you the good thing she had going, until you and Lance wreaked it".  
  
"We didn't wreak it!", protested Pietro, "we made it better"  
  
He watched as Lance snuggled up to Kitty, a gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. He glanced around at the party guests...so many mutants were not there who should have been. He sighed as he saw his younger self grab more books and speed off to go back to work.  
  
"...Guess my mind wasn't on partying", he said as of a way of excuse.  
  
"Was it ever?", said Forge.  
  
The scene suddenly changed again, going forward a few years....yet staying in the same office. Pietro blinked as he saw himself and a living Lance going through some paperwork. There was a resounding SLAM of a door and Tabby stormed in, her face filled with anger.  
  
"What the HECK is going on?", she snapped, glaring at the two men, "Roberto just said you were charging him for his SCS"  
  
"Yes, we did", said Lance, chuckling, "you know the price people will pay for protection, we should have done this a LONG time ago"  
  
Tabby, narrowed her eyes.  
  
"The whole point of this was to give them away for free, to HELP people! There shouldn't be a price on freedom, on safety!"  
  
"Well, we can't exactly re-produce them anymore", said Pietro smugly, "you know what they say about anyone's works, as soon as the bloke that made them is dead, they go up in price...'cause there won't be anymore".  
  
The older Pietro chuckled at his younger self's wit.  
  
"Eight hours, Pietro", said Forge quietly from where he was stood behind him, "i had been dead for eight hours, and you two were already making a profit from it"  
  
Pietro shrugged.  
  
"Hey, i don't wait around for anyone", he replied, "especially not a corpse"  
  
"Now that the FOH have instaled all of that new mutant-killing technology on those sentinels, they need to be available to people more than ever!", shouted Tabby.  
  
"Oh and who GAVE the FOH their technology?", said Pietro, "that traitor deserves all he got".  
  
The older Pietro winced, glancing over to the spectral Forge.  
  
"I.....didn't mean that"  
  
"You can't lie to the dead, Pietro", said Forge, his voice emotionless, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Well....i didn't know what you'd been through".  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, so i knew, i was just trying to make a profit, okay, you happy now, MR Ghost of Christmas Past?"  
  
"Shadup and pay attention to what's happening", replied Forge  
  
"I want OUT of this", said Tabby, "i want nothing to do with you two while you're sucking the money out of people for something that should be free!"  
  
"Sure, whatever", said Pietro, waving his hand as he went back to his books.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out", chuckled Lance as the door slammed shut, heralding Tabby's depature.  
  
"That was the last time i saw her alive", said Pietro quietly as he watched the scene, "...she was attacked by a sentinel a few hours later"  
  
"I know", said Forge, "come on, time we see ANOTHER lady"  
  
The scene changed once more, this time, to inside a general store. Pietro saw a 29 year old version of himself pushing past a crowd of people.  
  
"Ah hah!", he said joyously, reaching out and grabbing the last tin of canned tomatoes...only to have another hand grab it at the same time.  
  
"Hey!", said a southern voice Pietro knew only too well.  
  
The younger version of Pietro came face to face with Rouge. She gasped seeing him, then smiled.  
  
"Oh...hello Pietro", she said, "...how're you doing?"  
  
The younger Pietro grinned back.  
  
"I'm doing great, Rogue..haven't seen you for AGES, wow, were'd you been?"  
  
The older Pietro watched as the pair launched into conversation.  
  
"She'd been living in New Orleans with the Cajun idiot", he said, "..she'd come back to Bayville after Remy died...we got to talking about old times. We got...close, i mean, how could she resist?"  
  
"We have one more Christmas to visit", said Forge, "thankfully, man, i can't take much more of hanging around with you"  
  
The scene changed to a much more recent time..in fact, Pietro figured it was only about a year from his present time. He and Rogue were sitting in a cafe, Rogue looking glumly into her coffee.  
  
"No", said Pietro, watching the scene and shaking his eyes, "anything but THIS one, Forge...come on, have a heart!"  
  
"I have a heart", said Forge, "it just stopped beating"  
  
"Pietro", said Rogue after a long while, "a'h...a'h don't think we should see each other anymore"  
  
Pietro blinked, before shaking his head and chuckling.  
  
"I doubt you'll say that after seeing THIS", he said, pulling out a very expensive looking diamond engagement ring, "marry me, Rogue"  
  
Rogue stared at the ring before sighing.  
  
"Pietro, you're not listening to me", she said, "come on, Lance was MURDERED a month ago...Kitty's a mess, and you, you didn't show up at his funeral, you didn't offer Kitty a word of condolence"  
  
"Okay, i'll do that", said Pietro, then sighed, "what has this got to do with you not wanting to marry me?"  
  
"Because i know that the money used to buy that ring came from mutant familys so they could be safe. You took it away, so they barely have enough to eat. A'h...a'h can't marry a man like that. To you, everything has a price tag, even love!".  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes, closing up the ring box.  
  
"I'm only providing a service"  
  
"Providing a service?", sneered Rogue, standing up, "Pietro, you are CHARGING for a service that Tabby and Forge gave for free. If they could see this now...they would be pretty damn angry"  
  
"She's got that one right", muttered Forge.  
  
"Rogue, wait!", said Pietro standing up, but Rogue was already leaving the cafe. Pietro sighed, pocketing the ring and going back to his coffee.  
  
"I should have gone after her", said Pietro with a shuddery sigh as he watched, "..oh man....i....i miss her so much"  
  
Forge rolled his eyes as Pietro gave a quiet sob.  
  
"You mean i showed you all that stuff and the only thing that gets to you is your love life?", he said, "man, typical you. Self, self, self".  
  
"I don't want to see any more", said Pietro quietly, "you hear me, Forge?. NO MORE!"  
  
He spun around, finding Forge had gone. He blinked, spinning around in a circle...he was back in his appartment....completely alone.  
  
"That.....was weird"  
  
***  
  
And thus Pietro's journey through the past ends. In the next chapter, meet the Ghost of Christmas Present. Do review. Until next time.... 


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The line waiting to see Santa Claus stretched all the way back to Terre Haute. And I was at the end of it"  
  
***  
  
Snitter in Rivendell - Nope, Tabby and Forge weren't a couple (considering they had a Twenty year age gap and all, heh heh). Tabby created the 'Reach Out To Mutants' charity thingie and Forge created the technology...more like buisness partners...until Lance and Pie stepped in, that is ;)  
  
ASGT - Sorry, i'm not emailing you the answer, you have to wait, just like everyone else.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 - The Ghost of Christmas Present  
  
****  
  
After Pietro's rather...unsettling experience with the deceased Forge, he had gone into his room to attempt to sleep. When he awoke a few hours later...he assumed it had all been one VERY bizare dream and that he would never eat a Kiwi and Lime pie ever again. He yawned as he turned in his bed to look at the clock. The digital numbers shone 6:00 in the darkness. Pietro sat up and stretched, oh great, Christmas morning, oh well, at least he would get plenty of buisness today. He clambered out of bed and plodded out of his room. As he crossed his living room to his bathroom, the TV turned itself on. Pietro paused, blinking. He walked cautiously over to the remote control and tried to turn the TV off....only to find it wouldn't do so.  
  
"....That's.....weird", he said, shaking his head, walking over to the TV socket and pulling the plug out.  
  
HAH! That would stop it!. He turned to the screen, expecting to see nothing but blankness...when instead he saw that strange snow effect one gets when the TV is tuned out. Only..Pietro's TV WASN'T tuned out...the TV was off! He looked at the plug in his hand and blinked, before giving a squeaking sound and dropping it, backing away from the TV and turning his back to it, looking around the room angrily.  
  
"I'm ready!", he shouted at the ceiling, "come on, ghostie, BRING IT ON!!!!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Pietro leapt about 6 feet into the air when one of his walls exploded, Tabitha Smith falling through the hole she had made.  
  
"Stupid lousy...", she muttered under her breath, "last time i take directions from Lance Alvers...if he wasn't dead i'd kill him"  
  
Pietro's backed away slightly as he looked Tabby over. She looked very much like as she had been when she was alive...if it wasn't for the huge gaping sentinel-blast hole in her midrift. He could literally see right through her to the wall on the other side. She smiled up at him, giving him a wave.  
  
"Hi Pie", she said, grinning, "miss me?"  
  
"Like a hole in the head", said Pietro.  
  
"...Funny", said Tabby rolling her eyes, then wincing, "sorry about the wall....oh well, you can probably afford a new one anyway"  
  
She cleared her throat, then made her own little fanfare sound.  
  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present", she said, "look upon me...go on, look!".  
  
Pietro blinked.  
  
"Christmas Present?", he said, snorting, "oh, you're job's already done, i've seen present, i saw it this morning, it's Christmas now, i can go out by myself....you can go back to wherever it is you go and...."  
  
"Pietro", said Tabby with a patient smile, "i'm going to show you things that you would never see otherwise....maybe it'll drum some sense into you"  
  
Pietro kept his distance from her, eyeing her wairily.  
  
"..Yeah...sure", he said, "like i have a choice?"  
  
He flinched when Tabby appeared right next to him.  
  
"You seem nervous, Pie", said Tabby, a scarily sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Well, considering i still have the bruises and lumps from the LAST Ghost, you can't blame me for being a LITTLE nervous"  
  
"Awwww, Pietro", said Tabby gently, putting her arm around his shoulder, "i would never hurt you"  
  
"Really?", Pietro squeaked.  
  
Tabby smiled sweetly at him before her smile faded.  
  
"No", she replied, grabbing his ear and twisting it.  
  
"Arrrggg!", screamed Pietro, trying to twist out of her grip, "Uncle, Uncle!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S for making my beloved CHARITY into a buisness, you money grabbing piece of toilet scum", growled Tabby, kneeing him in the stomach for good measure.  
  
"Do the deceased just NOT like me or something?", wheezed Pietro, favouring his new injuries.  
  
"Only the ones you screwed over", replied Tabby, then breathed out a sigh, "wow i feel better, been cooping that up for years. Right, lets get moving, shall we?"  
  
"Can we just talk about it instead?", asked Pietro weakly.  
  
He was answered by a shifting of scenes....until he found himself standing in the Drakes's living room with Tabby. He glanced around, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Why did you bring me to loserhouse?", he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Who said they were losers?", said Tabby.  
  
Jubilee was sitting in a small chair, curled up next to a tiny fire, trying her best to keep warm. She jumped as she was brought out of her dozing state by Bobby, who gave her a sly smile, holding something behind his back.  
  
"Bobby...", she said, craning her neck to try and see what he was hiding, "what have you got?. You promised you wouldn't buy anything until we could afford our SCS back".  
  
"I didn't buy anything, honest", said Bobby, inocently.  
  
He grinned and gave her a wink, bringing his hand from around his back, revealing a tiny ice ballerina in the palm of his hand. He flicked it with his other, so it spun around in his hand. Jubilee's face lit up happily.  
  
"Remember this?", said Bobby, an irreparable grin on his face, kissing her cheek gently, "Merry Christmas Jubes"  
  
"Sure do", said Jubilee, snuggling up to him, "Merry Christmas, Bobby"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with them?", said Pietro, "they are stuck in an unprotected home with no money. How can they be so happy?"  
  
"They're in love", said Tabby simply, "like they have been since the day they met"  
  
"Yeah, right", scoffed Pietro, "they still have nothing"  
  
Tabby smiled happily at the pair.  
  
"...I wouldn't say that", she said, "they have each other....that's all they need".  
  
The Drake home faded as Pietro found himself in a home he knew very well..though one had hadn't visited in over a year. The Alvers home. He watched as Kitty was sat on the couch, looking through some photo albums, a tear streaked down her face.  
  
"Gee...she really misses Lance", said Pietro, "i would have thought she'd have got over it by now"  
  
"Got over it?", Tabby rolled her eyes, "Pietro, a YEAR ago she lost the guy who she ahd been in love with since she was fifteen. You don't 'get over' things like that, EVER".  
  
Pietro sighed, shaking his head disbelievingly, walking over to Kitty and looking at the picture over her shoulder. It was at their wedding day..he'd been best man, and could be seen in the background, tying cans to the back of their car. Kitty sniffed, putting the book down and pulling a blanket over herself, giving off a small sob.  
  
"You should have gone to the funeral, Pie", said Tabby, "she wanted you there...Lance wanted you there. He bitched about it all day. The rest of us Ghosts were sick of him by the end of it".  
  
The scene changed again, this time to the 'Mutie Graveyard'. Pietro sighed as he followed Tabby through the gravemarkers.....he was spending WAY too much time here in these past few hours. In front of him, Tabby stopped dead, Pietro ending up ploughing right THROUGH her....it was NOT a pleasant experience. He shuddered before turning his head to what the Ghost was watching. At Kurt's grave sat Amanda, quietly changing some old flowers for new.  
  
"Another cold one today", she said quietly to the grave, "Christmas is so...quiet nowadays, it's a pitty"  
  
"Yup, she's gone loopy", said Pietro with a snort, "she's talking to the dead"  
  
Tabby gave him a long, slow look.  
  
"Pietro...would you care to say how many dead people YOU'VE spoken to today?"  
  
"That's different!", insisted Pietro, "you guys talk back....even if i wish you didn't".  
  
Tabby resisted the urge to throw a boom ball at him. Instead, she tilted her head as a cloacked figure walked through the headstones, to join Amanda silently. Pietro squinted, leaning forward to see who the figure was. He was answered soon enough, when the figure pushed back her hood, revealing Mystique. She put a comforting hand on her daughter-in-laws shoulder. Amanda turned and gave Mystique a weak smile. No words exchanged between them, there was no need for them anymore. They just stood together in their grief, sielntly watching over the grave of someone they both cared deeply for.  
  
"I didn't know Mystique was still alive, i haven't seen her around", said Pietro.  
  
"She's been living out of town, she comes here every year", said Tabby quietly, "you haven't seen her around because you never come here to pay your respects".  
  
Pietro shrugged.  
  
"And you guys actually CARE if people go to where your bodies are burried?"  
  
"Yes, we do", said Tabby, "at least then, we know we're not forgotten. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't feel anymore, you know?"  
  
With that, she started to walk away, the gaveyard disintergrating as they moved onwards.  
  
***  
  
And in the next chapter, you will find out who Wanda is married to. I see alot of questions about the Vision, as seen as i don't like him, and this is just for the Evo chracters, nope i can assure you it is NOT Vision, or any other character that hasn't appeared on Evo. That narrows it down a bit for you ;) Do review. Until next time.. 


	7. Friends and Family

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "We may be horribly mangled, but there'll be no sad faces on Christmas"  
  
***  
  
Here it is, the chapter you've allll been waiting for! We finally meet Wanda's husband!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7 - Friends and Family  
  
****  
  
Pietro soon found himself standing with Tabby just outside a small, humble home.  
  
"Know where we are NOW?", asked Tabby, crossing her arms.  
  
Pietro frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"....No".  
  
"You SHOULD know", said Tabby, "this is your sisters home".  
  
Pietro made an odd growling noise.  
  
"Why did you bring me HERE?", he said, "i don't WANT to be here".  
  
"Tough", said Tabby, ushering him into the living room.  
  
As they entered, Wanda was clearing up the table after Christmas dinner. She sighed, looking at the unused plate and empty place there. She closed her eyes sadly, opening them when she felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Awww, Love, i'm sorry", said Pyro, "it's not fair to build your hopes up on him year after year...he won't change"  
  
"I know, John", said Wanda with a sad sigh, "but...he's my brother, and my family. I have to give him a chance. Heck he was the only family i HAD...well, until you came along"  
  
Pyro was silent for a moment before giving a gentle smile. He held out his hand to one of the candles on the table, the small flame obediently flickering onto his hand and turning into a sprig of mistletoe, which then hovered above their heads.  
  
"Well..would you look at that", he said, sounding genuinely supprised that it had 'appeared'.  
  
"Why the heck did she marry THAT idiot?", muttered Pietro, rolling his eyes..but sitting down at his place.  
  
"She fell in love with him, he fell in love with her", replied Tabby, "it's that simple"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Smoothie"  
  
"It wasn't me", said Pyro inocently, pointing at her belly, "it was Lump"  
  
"We are not calling our child 'Lump'", said Wanda pointedly, but couldn't help giggling lightly, it was an impossible feat to be depressed around St John Allerdyce.  
  
"Aww no, only for now, Love", said Pyro, "we can call the kid Zippo"  
  
"Not in your lifetime", laughed Wanda, giving him a gentle swat.  
  
"Awww okay", said Pyro, then grinned, "mmm, you know, we really shouldn't be breaking a Chsitmas tradition here".  
  
He pointed up at the flaming mistletoe.  
  
"Technically, that's not REAL mistletoe", said Wanda, "but in your case, i can make an exception"  
  
With that, she leaned her head up, giving her husband a loving kiss, which was returned by Pyro wholeheartedly. He pulled away, giving her a hug.  
  
"Love you", he said softly.  
  
"Love you more", replied Wanda, not one to be defeated.  
  
"And we both love Lump", laughed Pyro, patting her belly.  
  
"You're not going to get over this 'Lump' thing anytime soon, are you?", said Wanda rolling her eyes in amusement.  
  
"What do you call the kid?", chuckled Pyro, "or is it a secret?"  
  
"Secret", replied Wanda with a giggle, "i'm a woman, i'm allowed to keep SOME things to myself".  
  
"Awwww", Pyro put on his best puppy face, before giving her a sneaky quick peck on the cheek, "allright, but we can't veto Lump until you tell me".  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, chuckling.  
  
"Can you imagine the torture our child would go through with the name 'Lump Allerdyce'?", she laughed.  
  
"You forget, Love", said Pyro, "with our combined mental health records, the chances are our offspring will be so insane, people'll be afraid to pick on him or her"  
  
Pietro chuckled in spite of himself.....he wouldn't admit it, but he was begining to enjoy himself.  
  
"I know why you don't like him", said Tabby suddenly, "it's not beacuse you don't like HIM, it's just the fact you think he took your sister away from you. But you want to know the truth, Pie? If anoyone drove Wanda away from you...it's you".  
  
"I", started Pietro, then sighed, shaking his head...he knew she was right.  
  
"Come on, Pietro", said Tabby, "we have more places to go, more people to see".  
  
"I want to stay", said Pietro suddenly.  
  
"You should have thought of that when Wanda invited you over", said Tabby, pulling him roughly to his feet as the scene changed again, this time to an old large building, which was under renovation.  
  
Pietro blinked up at the old building, recognising it as the Mutant Help Centre. Warren Worthington had dedicated alot of time and money to build this place. It served as both an orphanage for mutant children, and as a place for those mutants living rough, to get a meal, clothing and medical care.  
  
"Poor sap", said Pietro, rolling his eyes, "all that cash and he throws it away on a bunch of brats and losers"  
  
"It's callled 'charity'", said Tabby, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't get anything out of it"  
  
"He gets a feeling that he has done right in the world, a warm feeling that can't be bought....for ANY amount of money. Come on, you'll miss the fun part!"  
  
Before they knew what was happening, they were inside, a small group of mutant children chattering excitedly. Warren was standing in the corner of the room, watching the festivities happily. Someone had stuck a halo made of tinsel to his head...which no doubt provided a HUGE amount of humor for the children. Next to him stood a teenager with long, black hair, silvery eyes and a huge pair of speckled wings. This was Celeste Worthington, Warrens only daughter, her mother sadly dying in childbirth. As angelic as she looked, the effect had been given a bizare twist with her gothic clothing....apparently, she was rebeling. Rogue and Danielle were also in the room, trying to calm the children down.  
  
"Why did you bring me to see Rogue?", asked Pietro quietly, "i can't take anymore heartache"  
  
"This isn't about her", said Tabby, "just the good work she does. FOR FREE".  
  
"Hey, clam down, kiddies", said Rogue, putting her hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah", said Dani with a chuckle, "if you don't sit still, he won't come".  
  
THAT made the kids shut up in seconds. They sat in complete silence when there was a knock on the door. Warren moved from his place in the room to go and answer it.  
  
"Oh, i WONDER who THIS could be?", he said, grinning.  
  
"Well, it could be destiny knocking, telling you you're an idiot", muttered Pietro, squeaking as Tabby elbowed him in the side.  
  
Warren opened the door, letting in a man dressed up in a Santa Claus costume. Pietro squinted at the figure, before grinning happily.  
  
"Oh...oh it's Freddy!!!!", he said excitedly, "i haven't seen him in YEARS!!!"  
  
"Funny, he never moved", said Tabby, "must be because he works in this end of town, huh?"  
  
"HO HO HO!", boomed Freddy, walking past Warren, a huge bag slung on his shoulder, "Meeeeery Christmas"  
  
He grinned at the kids, who were waving at him manically.  
  
"SANTA!!!", they all shouted excitedly.  
  
Freddy chuckled, putting the bag on the floor and opening it up.  
  
"Go ahead, kids", he said cheerfully, "dig in!".  
  
With that said, the young mutant children all charged at the bag, each pulling out a present and going off to open it. No squabbling, they were just glad to have something. Pietro cleared his throat, trying to hide a sniffle. He watched them play happily with their toys, while the adults were sitting on one side.  
  
"Nice...isn't it?", said Tabby quietly.  
  
Pietro remained silent, watching the kids quietly, only to glance up as Danielle clapped her hands.  
  
"Okay kids, are you ready for a little..show?", she said.  
  
The kids cheered happily, then fell silent waiting. Pietro watched with some amusement as Alex Summers suddenly appeared. After the death of his brother, he'd become alot...clamer, not as uptight as Scott, but certainally not the care-free surfer he'd once been. He sat down in front of the kids and began to recite 'The Night Before Christmas'. The kids faces showed they hung on his every word, and lit up even more when small lillusions of the scenes Alex was describing fluttered into the air. Pietro blinked, looking behind a curtain to see Jason Wyngarde, now very much getting on in years, creating the illusions.  
  
"I didn't know Mastermind worked here", he said.  
  
"There's alot you don't know", said Tabby, "i can show you that now".  
  
Pietro sighed, he was too tired to resist anymore..and he had a feeling he woudl be dragged off anyway. So with a heavy heart, he followed Tabby as the scene shifted again.  
  
***  
  
HAH. It's PYRO!!!!...some of you had guessed that by the end of it ;) In case your wondering, Celeste is an RPG character i play, thought i'd give her some limelight...actually, i blame that RPG also for the Pyro/Wanda pairing. Do review. Until next time.. 


	8. Founder of the Feast

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "This music is driving me nuts. I'm going to hurt Bing Crosby".  
  
***  
  
Chaotic Boredom - As far as i know, Danielle's powers of Illusion go only to a person darkest fears, or deepest hearts desire.  
  
*Winks at StupidX* Celest'll show up once more yet, thought i'd give her some fic time too. Darn rebelious little Angel..don't tell her i called her that.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 8 - Founder of the Feast  
  
***  
  
Pietro soon found himself and Tabitha in a hospital room. He glanced up at the door to see 'Childrens Ward' above it. The hospital was a small one, Pietro recognised it as one of the very few that accepted mutant patients.  
  
"What are we doing at the hospital?", he asked, his brow furrowing  
  
"You don't know?", said Tabby, an obvious distaste in her voice, " Huh, if i had one, i'd be sick to my stomach"  
  
She pushed past him, going into a section of the room. Pietro sighed, following her. Sitting on a hospital bed was a frail young girl, no more than ten years old. Her long, bonde hair was unkempt from illness, but her green eyes shone brightly. She was happily stetching away in an art-book while two other children, her brother and sister(obviously twins, both with hazel hair and blue eyes) were sitting with her.  
  
".....Should i know this kid?", said Pietro, cocking his ehad to the side.  
  
"You SHOULD", said Tabby, narrowing her eyes, "her name is Tanya Guthrie..she's Sam and Rahne's daughter. You know, the one that you wouldn't let her father visit on Christmas Day while she's stuck in hospital strapped to a ventilator".  
  
Pietro was about to snap back a retort when Rahne came back into the room, taking a chair next to her daughter and ruffling a hand through her hair.  
  
"Hey lass", she said softly, "how're ye doing?"  
  
"I'm okay Momma", said Tanya softly, smiling, "it isn't SO bad spending Christmas in hospital. I mean..i have the others kids to talk to and we can share our toys".  
  
Pietro's eyes filtted to the toys at the bottom of the bed. There was a book, a teddy and a game of 'Buckaroo'.  
  
"....Not a whole lot there", he said.  
  
"No, but it's all appricated", said Tabby, "and with the wages you give Sam, what did you expect?".  
  
Rahne sighed, kissing her daughters brow.  
  
"Och, ye a good one", she said, "dunnae worry, Tanya, one of these days, everything will be allright again, ye'll see"  
  
"Why's she filling their heads with that nonsense?", snorted Pietro, "They're too poor, nothing will ever be 'good' for them anymore"  
  
"She's giving them dreams", said Tabby, "giving them some joy. They need SOMETHING to hope for"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, watching as Sam walked in. The twins tackled him first, somehow managing to get from one end of the ward to their father at a speed that impressed even Pietro.  
  
"All right, simmer down", chuckled Sam, giving each one a hug before walking over to Tanya's bed, "hi Hummingbird".  
  
"Hi daddy", said Tanya, lightening up even more and reaching out her arms so Sam could lean over and give her a hug.  
  
Once his children had been greeted, he walked over to Rahne and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hey you".  
  
"Hey you back", chuckled Rahne, resting her head on his chest, then added quietly, "i talked to the doctor today..She said that there wasannae much more they could do for her here. I wish we could get her intae Muir Isle...they'd have the right equipment there for her"  
  
"A'h promise as soon as we can afford it, we'll go", said Sam, "a'hm sorry it's been so tough on you here, Love. A'h wish Pietro would give me more time off to be with ya'll".  
  
"I gave him today off!!!!", snapped Pietro, crossing his arm, "ungreatfull hick!".  
  
"AND you docked his pay", Tabby reminded him.  
  
"I cannae bear te see ye workin' for him, Sam", said Rahne, "it's eatin' away at ye"  
  
"A'h know", said Sam gently, putting his hands on her shoulder gently, "but until we pay off that debt we owe him...a'h don't have a choice. It'll get better eventually, a'hm sure"  
  
"Aye", said Rahne quietly, "i just dinnae want to see ye end up like Lance did. Ye know how much he changed after that buisness..how he became..."  
  
"A'h promise ah'll never be like that, Love", said Sam, then looked up as Tanya began to cough, he carefully put the breathing mask on her face, "easy, Tanya, deep breaths now"  
  
Tanya waved her hands away, showing she was fine.  
  
"I'm okay, Daddy", she said, then cocked her head to the side, "will Mr Maximoff be visiting today? I'd like to thank him for giving us the money to buy all these great gifts".  
  
THAT hit Pietro like a ton of bricks. He'd barely given the Guthrie's enough to get buy...yet this little kid was greatfull and wanted to THANK him for it? Something, deep down, began to hurt.  
  
"A'h don't think so, Hummingbird", said Sam, "he's..busy this year".  
  
Rahne gave a snort, opting to keep her thoughts to herself. Tabby turned away, heading out the door, grabbing Pietro and dragging him along with her.  
  
"Hey whoah, WAIT!", he said, "...What about Tanya?"  
  
"Oh, so NOW you care?", said Tabby, then sighed, "i'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, i can't see into the Future"  
  
"Not even a little?"  
  
"By next Christmas, i see Tanya's bed empty"  
  
"So..she'll go home?", asked PIetro hopefully.  
  
"No, Pietro", said Tabby, "if time keeps moving as it is....she won't survive to see her next Christmas"  
  
Pietro's face fell as they walked the hospitals corridors, which finally led them to the waiting room. He was about to ask her what could be done to change Tanya's fate, when Jamie suddenly ran in from outside, carrying a very pale and very still Torpid in his arms, he looked extremly worried for her. One of the staff nurses ran over to take her off him and take her to one of the beds.  
  
"I found her in this state just outside the old Gut Bomb", he explained, "is she alright?"  
  
The nurse checked her over, a frown forming on her face. Pietro leaned forward, trying to hear what the nurse was saying, only to find himself on a playing field not far from the hospital.  
  
"Tabby...is she okay?", he said.  
  
"What to YOU think?", said Tabby.  
  
Next to her appeared a spectral Torpid, making Pietro step back. Torpid watched him for a long while, her eyes boring into him before Tabby patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Go on, Honey, you have better places to go", she said.  
  
A few feet in the distance, a blue light appeared on the ground, showing a beautifull country home. Torpid smiled and walked towards it, fading into the blue light, which disipated moments later.  
  
"You can't blame me for her death", said Pietro, before Tabby could say anything.  
  
"Why not?", replied Tabby, "you tossed her away on the streets, when you could have offered her a blanket, some food, somewhere to stay".  
  
"Huh, you all blame me for your deaths", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "every last one of you"  
  
"It might not be your fault we're dead, but It's certainally YOUR fault for us being Spirits!", said Tabby, "you made a profit from our deaths, so instead of us being able to move on, we were forced to stay in limbo, having to see what our 'legacys' brought us. You twisted what we did in life into something to squease money out of people for. THAT'S why we're doing this, so you can see exactly what road you are heading for. You made us martyrs, Pietro, and a martyrs spirit can never rest".  
  
"That's what this is all about, isn't it? It all makes sense now, you, Forge, Lance...you're all mad because i screwed you guys over after you died. This is some sick, twisted ghostly revenge!"  
  
"If we wanted to be vengefull, Pietro, we could be", snarled Tabby.  
  
Suddenly, a great, black coldness enevloped Pietro, the cries of the dead mutants from the years filling his ears, screaming for mercy.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!", he shouted, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
As swiftly as it had begun, it had vanished.  
  
"That's just a taster of what we can do", said Tabby, narrowing her eyes, "we're mearly showing you what was, what is, and what will be. We are doing you a favour by saving you. You saw Lance's chains?. You want THAT fate too?"  
  
"No", said Pietro in an almost whisper.  
  
"Then you know what to do", said Tabby, "i'm not going to spell it out for you".  
  
She tilted her head as the clock began to strike midnight.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"No....don't go", said Pietro, "i..i can't do this alone. I don't know..."  
  
"See you around, Pie", said Tabby, "try and keep your head up, huh?"  
  
With that, she vanished, Pietro finding himself back in is appartment. And the clocks chimes endured onwards.  
  
****  
  
If you're wodnering, i got my idea of the 'Afterlife' from the show 'Dead Like Me'. If you've never seen it, you SHOULD! Anyway, next chapter, we meet the Ghost Of Christmas Yet-To-Come. Do review, until next time... 


	9. The Ghost of Christmas YetToCome

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "My father wove a tapestry of profanity which to this day is still hovering somewhere over Lake Michigan".  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9 - The Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come  
  
******  
  
Pietro stood in his empty appartment, numbed as he heard the clock continue to chime. He was getting very, very frightened. He wanted this to end, and end NOW. Just as the 12th chime sounded, the appartment went pitch black. Pietro stood stock still, catching some movement in the darkness. He strained his eyes to see, only to give a squeak of fear as one yellow eye shone in the darkness. Shaking, he reached over to the side table, his hands fumbling until they rested on a torch. He took a deep breath before turning the torch on and pointing it at the intruder. Pietro blinked, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open at the sight before him. There stood Kurt, not the joyous cheery man he had been....but what he had been reduced to. Deep scars lined his throat, one of his eyes was pure white, the sight in it lost. His pointed elf ears were tattered and his face covered in scars.  
  
"K..kurt...is that you?", whimpered Pietro.  
  
Kurt narrowed his eye and nodded mutely.  
  
"...I guess when they took your voice box out...you lost it for your spirit too, huh?"  
  
When the attack on the Institute took place, the FOH had captured Kurt and put him through all kinds of torture to find out information about the mutants of Bayville. Tabby's words rang in his ears, if there was anyone Pietro had martyred.....it was Kurt. He'd used Kurt as an example of what COULD happen to scare people into buying SCS's. All of a sudden, he was glad THIS Ghost couldn't speak. Pietro doubted he could have taken a grilling from one of the better of them all.  
  
"So...you're gonna show me the future, huh?", he tried conversationally.  
  
Kurt eyed him in silence, before the surroundings of Pietro's appartment faded to outside of Bayville. The city then aged before Pietro's eyes, until they came to where there were lines of belongings strewn on tables in the area in front of his home.  
  
"Who's having a yard sale?", asked Pietro, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Kurt did not reply, mearly pointing a blue, scarred hand in the direction of the tables. Pietro noticed Kitty, Jamie, Amanda, Bobby and Jubilee gathered there, looking through the stuff.  
  
"When did it happen?", asked Bobby, flicking through some CD's.  
  
"Last night, i think", said Jamie, "that's what i've heard, anyway"  
  
"About time if you ask me", growled Jubilee, "maybe we can all have some peace for once".  
  
"You know what they say", said Kitty, "you live by darkness and violence, you'll die by it. He deserved all he got. If there's a SOUL at that funeral, i'll be shocked".  
  
"What I'D like to know is what he did with all his money", said Amanda, "i haven't seen any of it"  
  
"He probably got burried with it", said Bobby, "never was one to part with his cash".  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Who got into THEIR bad books?", he asked, then blinked, "oh...i get it. This is what i'll face, right?...if i don't change? I'll share the fate of this poor guy?"  
  
Kurt was silent as ever, with a flick of his tail, he turned around and pointed in the other direction. Pietro watched as the scene changed again, the town aging even more. They found themselves standing outside an old building, which Pietro instantly recognised as the Mutant Help Center. Only....the building had a huge 'condemed' sign over it. His brow furrowed as he watched Dani and Alex put blankets over some very sick looking children.  
  
"It isn't fair", said Danielle quietly, watching the kids slink off to huddle together in a corner, "we all worked -so- hard to get this place off the ground. I...i can't believe they took Warren and his daughter".  
  
"I know", said Alex, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "...i feel worse for these kids. Without Warren's funding....we have no way to keep it".  
  
"We tried finding homes for the kids at the hospital", said Freddy as he and Jason walked over, "but, they're full up".  
  
"They've got one bed, and that's it", said Jason, "only just been emptied. But one bed won't work for twelve children"  
  
"The shelters closed?", asked Pietro as he watched them all hang their heads low, "wait...that death Kitty and the others were talking about....was it Warren?. I...i thought he was well loved? Why would people be glad he was dead?"  
  
Kurt rolled his eye and walked onwards, until he and Pietro were standing in Wanda and Pyro's home. Wanda was curled up on the couch, sobbing quietly as she held a cushion tight to herself.  
  
"Wanda never cries", said Pietro, confused, "what's wrong with her?".  
  
Kurt remained silent as Pyro walked over to her. brushing a thumb over her cheek, chasing away one of her tears, obvious his heart went out to her.  
  
"It's the baby...isn't it?", said Pietro, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, "oh, come on, Kurt, it CAN'T be".  
  
"Mummy, why are you crying?".  
  
Pietro turned his head to see a five yer old child looking worriedly as his mother. His eyes were the same as Wanda's...as Pietro's, that shocking ice blue, which were sharp contrast to his flaming red hair. He cocked his head to the side, regarding his mother. Who gave him a weak smile, sitting him up to pull him next to her on the couch in a hug.  
  
"Mummy's just.....sad today, 'kay?", she said softly, her voice breaking.  
  
"Oh", said the child then offered a smile, "candy always cheers me up. You can have some of mine if you like".  
  
Wanda gave another weak smile and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll make you a cup of tea", said Pyro gently, kissing the top of her head, "come on, Trouble, let your mother have some peace".  
  
"Thanks, John", said Wanda quietly, watching her family head into the kitchen.  
  
Pietro reached out a hand to comfort his sister, only to have it pass right through her. He turned to Kurt.  
  
"Isn't ANYTHING happy in the future?".  
  
He was answered once again by silence.  
  
"I wish you'd shut up for a bit", said Pietro sarcastically, "i can't get a word in edgeways"  
  
Kurt looked at him curiously, before shaking his head as the scene changed once more, this time to the local hospital in the room which Tanya had once been in. Pietro felt his stomach knot as he watched a nurse begin to pack away some toys and books into a box.  
  
"Has Tanya gone home?", he asked.  
  
Kurt blinked at him and they were suddenly in the modest home of the Guthries, where Rahne was crying as the twin Guthrie children hung their heads low. The door opened as a wearly Sam walked in. The twins walked over to him to give him a hug, not the wild stampede Pietro had seen earlier. Sam gave both his children a hug before sitting next to Rhane, pulling her into a gentle hug.  
  
"A'h got a real nice spot of Tanya", he said quietly, "a'h promised we'd...we'd visit every day".  
  
Rahne nodded and gave a sniffle, hugging herself closer to him.  
  
"No", said Pietro, shaking his head, "Kurt...she CAN'T have died..it's..it's not fair".  
  
Pietro found himself and Kurt suddenly in the 'Mutie Graveyard'. He watched, his eyes widening as Rogue walked solemly to a gavestone there. Already stood there was a figure Pietro hadn't seen in years. Evan Daniels, now with Torpid gone the last of the Morlocks, was also stood by the gave. He watched as Rogue placed some flowers on the grave and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What sort of torture is this?", snapped Pietro, "is that what you want me to see? Rogue and EVAN?!!"  
  
Kurt still remained silent, pointing to the grave as Rogue and Evan left it. Pietro glanced worriedly at Kurt before taking a deep breath and walking towards it. He paused before he could see the name on the headstone.  
  
"Kurt, these are just shadows of what COULD be, right?", he asked hopefully, "i mean....it can all be changed, right? It's not set in stone...right?"  
  
Kurt pointed at the grave again. Pietro narrowed his eyes and edged closer to it, before looking at the name on the headstone. Pietro Maximoff. He paled considerably.  
  
"That's something no one should ever see", he said, before turning a desperate look on Kurt, "believe me, Fuzzy, i've changed, HONEST. I'm not the same man i was. You...you guys wouldn't have show me all of this if you thought i was a hopeless case, would you?"  
  
Kurt said not a word.  
  
"Kurt, PLEASE", Pietro begged, "i'll be the most charitable man i can be. I'll...i'll put your souls at rest. You, Forge, Tabby, Lance, all of you!. I won't forget what all three of you have taught me. I'll remember the past, the present AND the future. Come on, i've changed, really!!".  
  
Pietro found himself enshrouded in darkness. It took only a few seconds to realise he was lying in a coffin....his coffin.  
  
"No! LET ME OUT!!!", he screamed, slamming his fists onto the coffin lid, "i'm a changed man. I'VE CHANGED!!!"  
  
He gave one allmighty shove and suddenly tumbled onto the ground, finding himself wrapped in his blankets. He poked his head out to find himself in his bedroom. He was home  
  
****  
  
Incidentally, that final piece of the chapter was tough to write. One of my deepest fears is being burried alive *shudders*. Do review. Until next time.. 


	10. God bless us, everyone

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I want golf clubs. I want diamonds. I want a pony so I can ride it twice, get bored and sell it to make glue!"  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10 -God bless us, everyone  
  
****  
  
Pietro blinked a few moments, taking his his breath and his surroundings before shakily getting to his feet. He was home. He was ALIVE. He gave a manical giggle, running his hands over his face.  
  
"I LIVE!!!!", he whooped, "yeah, go me, go me, go me!!"  
  
He paused and cleared his throat.  
  
"I mean...go Spirits", he said sheepishly, his eyes darting around in case he had another visitation.  
  
Seeing no more deceased mutants, he promptly danced around his bedroom before reaching his window, which he opened, looking down to the street bellow. Celeste was trudging along in the snow, her speckled wings pulled around her to protect her from the cold.  
  
"Hey...", Pietro stumbled on the teenagers name, "...Goth Angel!"  
  
Celeste paused, turning her head to look up at him, arching a studded eyebrow in question.  
  
"Yes....Mr Maximoff?", she said, her voice showing she was more than a little wairy of him.  
  
Pietro squinted down at her, still grinning like a maniac.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
Celeste blinked before glancing around. Seeing no one within a 16 foot radius, she unfurled her wings and flapped up to hover next to Pietro's window, cocking her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"What. Day. Is. It. To-day?", Pietro said VERY slowly.  
  
Celeste looked at him as if he'd truely become unhinged.  
  
"Christmas day..Mr Maximoff"  
  
"The spirits did it all in one night!", said Pietro, "of course they did, they can do anything!"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Well...except maybe take out life insurance"  
  
Celeste blinked again.  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
Pietro ignored her question, bouncing on one foot before vanishing into his room, returning with a handfull off bills.  
  
"I want you to get the biggest turkey that you can find, one that can have a spar with Mike Tyson", he said, stuffing the money into his hands, "have it delivered to the Childrens Ward in the hospital, for one Miss Tanya Guthrie and family. Any change left you can have"  
  
Celeste blinked looking at the money.  
  
"Err...okay?", she said, looking at him curiously once more before flapping off.  
  
Pietro grinned watching her go before shaking himself out of his joyous stupour, he had things to do! Once he had changed quickly, he sped outside, heading straight to an old adandoned part of town, where the Gut Bomb used to stand. Just as the Jamie in the present...or would it have been future? had said, Torpid was huddled in a corner, already turning blue. She turned her eyes drowzilly to Pietro, widening as she tried to get to her feet to run off...no such luck.  
  
"Take it easy", said Pietro gently, "i'll get you to hospital"  
  
Torpid's eyes widened more then looked at him quizically. Pietro scooped her up in his arms and sped to the hospital, arriving there faster than any ambulance could ever try to beat. He got into the waiting room and put Torpid gently onto a bench as a nurse bustled over.  
  
"She's really sick, been living rough", he said, "call a Mr Jamie Madrox, he'll be here for her. Charge all costs to me".  
  
Torpid was taken off into the hospital and Pietro let out a breath, before smirking and heading into the Childrens Ward. He strode purpusefully over to the Guthries, who were looking at the huge turkey on Tanya's bed in amazement. Sam looked up in shock as Pietro stodd in front of him, corssing his arms and tapping his foot.  
  
"Guthrie", said Pietro sternly, "you didn't show up for work this morning"  
  
"But...Pietro", stammered Sam, "you....you gave me the day off"  
  
"I did?", said Pietro, "i don't remeber doing any su..."  
  
He was cut off by a growl from Rahne.  
  
"What right de ye have te come barging in the middle of our family on Christmas Day?!!", she snarled, "ye have some nerve, ye pompus, cold- hearted...."  
  
"Easy, Rahne", said Pietro with a smirk, "what did you do, forget your Rabies shot?"  
  
He turned to look at Sam again, coldly.  
  
"I have only one thing to say to you", he said, pausing for emphasis, "...you're hired".  
  
"Pietro, come on, it's just one....", Sam trailed off, "did you just say 'hired'?"  
  
"Sure did", said Pietro with a grin.  
  
"A'hm...confused", said Sam, "a'h already work for you...how can a'h be hired again?"  
  
"You're hired as my new buisness partner", said Pietro.  
  
"Bui...buisness partner?", squeaked Sam.  
  
"With a pay rise included, of course!", said Pietro, flinging an arm over Sams shoulder, "You're a people person, Guthrie. Well, i need a people person, someone who can get these things to people who need them, make them feel they are with a safe and trustworthy company. All for a lovely price of zero, of course".  
  
"Ye..givin' them away fer free?", said Rahne, cocking ehr ehad to the side in puzzlement.  
  
"Yep", said Pietro, "i want you to start right away, Guthrie...well, right after your trip, that is"  
  
Sam looked even more confused.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
Pietro handed him a pile of plane tickets.  
  
"To Muir Isle", said Pietro, "want you're little girl here to get better right? Can't expect you to give 110% when you're worrying about your sick daughter, can i?"  
  
Sam gawped at the tickets.  
  
"Err...thank you, Pietro", he said, still dumbfounded, "wait...you ARE Pietro Maximoff, aren't you?"  
  
"The one and the same!", said Pietro, pattiing Sam on the back before looking at his watch, "okay, gotta speed on, so much to do in one day! Oh...expect your deliverly to be here in a few minutes"  
  
"Delivery?", said Rahne and Sam in unison.  
  
Their question was answered moments later, when Fred arrived, dressed in his Santa suit with a bagfull of gifts for them all. Pietro, meanwhile had zipped over to Bobby and Jubilee's home, with a brand new SCS. They were pretty shocked by that alone, then only to have him throw a load of money at them, claiming it was to compensate for all the time spent without one. The last nail in the head was when he told them they were the first recivers of the free SCS provided by the Maximoff-Guthrie Mutant Protection Company. He left them in their shock, heading to the Mutant Shelter leaving Warren with 'A donation with a good many back-payments in it' and a brand new entertainment system for the children. As he left the Mutant Shelter, he ran right into Kitty, who frowned at him.  
  
"STelaing money from the Shelter now?", she sneered.  
  
"Not at all", said Pietro, before sighing, "Kitty, i'd like to say....i'm sorry...about Lance, about not attending his funeral...everything. But, id' like to tell you i won't rest until his killers are brought to justice".  
  
Kitty blinked at him in suprise, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Oh....okay", she said, "you're not...sick are you?"  
  
"Far from it!!", laughed Pietro, giving her a hug, "i'll see you later, Kitty, i have to visit my family".  
  
Leaving Kitty doubfounded, her raced off to Pyro and Wanda's house, knocking on the door. Wanda answered it, her jaw dropping as she saw her brother standing outside.  
  
"Pie?"  
  
"Hey, Sis", said Pietro, smiling, "i..i was hoping i could join you guys for Christmas Dinner?"  
  
Wanda stared at him for a minute, before brightening.  
  
"Yes...of course!", she squeaked, moving aside to let him in, "come in"  
  
Pietro smiled stepping in and giving his sister a hug.  
  
"Hi, Lump", he said to her stomach.  
  
"Who is it ho.....", Pyro trailed off as he walked out of the kitchen, stopping dead as he saw Pietro, "well, Bloody Hell".  
  
"Hi, Bro", said Pietro, speeding over to him and flinging an arm across his shoulder, "once the football seasons' back on, you and me, Madison Square Garden, right?"  
  
Pyro glanced nervously at his wife, who shrugged confused as he was.  
  
"Er.....okay", replied Pyro with a nerous laugh.  
  
"Good", said Pietro with a nod, clapping his hands together, "right, now how about that good smelling grub, huh?"  
  
After he'd spent Christmas Dinner (and a good deal of time afterwards) with his family, Pietro left the house with a smile on his face. He'd loved it..he didn't know why he'd avoided it for so long. And he was pretty sure no one, not even Toad, could have matched Pyro's feelings for Wanda...he was a keeper.  
  
"Hello, Pietro".  
  
Pietro glanced up to see Rogue smiling at him.  
  
"Oh...Rogue", he said, clearing his throat, "hi..i was just..err...walking"  
  
"You were caught", said Rogue with a light chuckle, "Danielle saw you in the Shelter, giving all the stuff away, and Jason saw you at the hospital. They agreed all ya needed was a three-legged-puppy and you'd look like a hero".  
  
Pietro shrugged modestly.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a good deed on Christmas Day", he said.  
  
"What's happened to you?", asked Rogue, furrowing her brow.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if i told you", said Pietro.  
  
"Try me", replied Rogue.  
  
And so, Pietro told her everything he'd been through. Every last detail. When he finished, Rogue was quiet for a long time.  
  
"So you were haunted by four of our dead old friends, includin' ma'h brother, who showed you what you were...who you are an' what you'd become?", she said.  
  
"It's the truth", said Pietro softly, "i know it sounds far-fetched, but it really is true. I've changed Rogue, completely....well...except for one thing. The part of me that never stopped loving you. A million Ghosts couldn't change that".  
  
Rogue blinked at him.  
  
"Well..err..yeah", said Pietro, "i'm gonna..go now. But just...think about what i said, please?"  
  
With that, he turned and strated to trudge away, only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Rogue, who put a cloved hand on his lips and kissed her hand, the closest thing she could get to giving anyone a real kiss. She smiled softly when she pulled back.  
  
"Okay, so a'h believe you", she said, "you were never inventive enough to come up with a story like that".  
  
"Hey!", said Pietro with a chuckle, then looked up as snow flakes started to fall down, smugly pointing skyward, "now is that a sign, or is that a sign?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"A'h see you're ego wasn't changed either".  
  
"Oh it was just...redirected", said Pietro, then smiled, "look, i have something i have to do real quick. I'll see you in the club in a few?"  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Okay, but don't you go running out on me, Maximoff", she warned with a chuckle, pelting him with a snowball before walking off.  
  
Pietro sighed happily as he watched her go, then zipped off to do his final deed of the day.  
  
***  
  
One more chapter to go folks! And yes, i am aware that Wanda is Jewish and thus wouldn't have Christmas Dinner, lets just say she and Pyro celebrate each others holidays, yes? Do review. Until next time.... 


	11. Past, Present and Future

Meaning of Christmas and all that stuff  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Fa ra ra ra ra, ra ra ra ra!"  
  
***  
  
This is the very last chapter, how i enjoyed writing it! Seems my computer still isn't fixed, so i may have to carry on withthe musical and 'Shifting Sands' without the notes, after Christmas, ahh well.  
  
Heartsyhawk - I am just assuming Wanda's jewish as her father is, never read much of her in the comics, mainly because the other Avengers bore me ;)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11 - Past, Present and Future  
  
****  
  
Pietro moved quietly through the mutie graveyard. He wasn't alone, he stopped on the path as he saw Amanda start to leave Kurt's grave, having spent a good deal of time there. He tilted his head to the sky as a raven cawed overhead, flying off.  
  
"Bye Boss Lady", he murmered, before giving Amanda a gentle smile, "hey".  
  
Amanda narrowed her eyes, going to walk by without speaking to him.  
  
"Amanda, wait", said Pietro, "i...errr.. I wanted to let you know that the company...it's a charity again".  
  
Amanda snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right", she said sarcastically.  
  
"It has!", said Pietro, "i know it doesn't bring Kurt back. But...well.."  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Amanda looked at it curiously.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a contract", said Pietro, "the company was created because of Kurt's death. Any profits made, by donation or otherwise, go to his remaining family for support...that would be you"  
  
"Why...why haven't i seen this before?", asked Amanda, running her fingers over the writing.  
  
"Because i was a greedy loser", repiled Pietro, "...but i've had a change of heart"  
  
Amanda looked from the contract to him before nodding and smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Pietro", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Amanda", he said, watching her leave.  
  
He sighed, before turning to his final task.... he had come to pay his respects. As he passed by the gaves of Tabby, Forge and Kurt, he put a rose on each, stopping at Lance's grave to put the final one there.  
  
"Thanks guys", he said quietly, "you taught me alot"  
  
There was a sudden whip of wind that passed through the graveyard. Pietro blinked as on the headstone of their individual graves appeared the ghosts of Lance, Forge, Tabby and Kurt.  
  
"...Hey, if you guys are in one place at the same time..isn't the world supposed to blow up?", he joked.  
  
"Hardly", said Forge, rolling his eyes.  
  
Pietro gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"I've changed, you know i have, i did EVERYTHING right!!", he said, "you can't tell me i did it wrong"  
  
"Yeah, you did right", said Lance, hopping off his headstone and walking over to Pietro, "you did better than right"  
  
Pietro furrowed his brow, confused.  
  
"Don't follow"  
  
"Do you HONESTLY believe that us four would get off our deceased behinds to help you if we didn't have a personal stake in it?", said Tabby, crossing her arms.  
  
"Eh?", replied Pietro.  
  
"When you changed, you didn't just change yourself", said Forge, "you changed history, you undid time, gave it a clean slate".  
  
"Or more precisely", said Lance, "gave US a clean slate".  
  
Pietro blinked a few times.  
  
"A clean slate, a second change, time to do our lives over", said Lance, "..thanks to you, of course".  
  
Kurt gave a demonic grin, his tail swishing from side to side.  
  
"I don't get it", said Pietro, "you get to...live again?...But you're all ghosts, sitting on your own graves"  
  
"You will", said Lance, "see you around, Maximoff, try and keep this up, huh?"  
  
With a puff of air, all four ghosts disipated, leaving Pietro alone.  
  
"What the heck was all that?", said Pietro, blinking, then furrowed his brow as he heard buzzing, a LOUD buzzing.  
  
BUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Arrgggghhh!", a 16 year old Pietro Maximoff sat bolt upright in his bed in the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
He took a few deep breaths, getting himself orientated to his surroundings. He got shakily out of bed, looking at himself in a mirror kept at his bedside, taking in his teenage face...it had been so real. He walked out of his room downstairs, where Wanda was eating breakfast at the table. Pietro blinked at her before giving her a hug.  
  
"You're not old!", he said, "you're not married to Pyro either!!!"  
  
Wanda looked at him as if he had gone off his rocker while trying to pry him off.  
  
"You are hugging me", she warned, "Why would i ever want to marry that insane fire-starting creep?....and what do you mean old?"  
  
Pietro laughed manically, running outside, headlong into Lance as he was bringing in wood for the fire. Pietro blinked at his friend, patting him to make sure he was real. He glanced over at Lance's chest..no bullet holes.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!", he squealed, "that means the others...they're alive too. Oh yeah, who's da man?!!!"  
  
Lance blinked at him.  
  
"Have you been eating pixie sticks again?"  
  
"No!!!", said Pietro, "i....oh man, i had a crazy CRAZY dream!!!...But it wasn't a dream, i'm sure it wasn't!!"  
  
"Look out, Pietro's fallen on his head again", chuckled Todd as he walked past.  
  
"I HAVEN'T!", Pietro said, "i can't even EXPLAIN it!"  
  
He paused, getting an idea.  
  
"I got a plan!!"  
  
With a whooosh he was gone. His mind and his heart racing. First of all, he dashed off to the Institute, using his speed to cimb the gate in a flash, before racing up the wall, clining onto the windowsill of Rogue's room. Lucky for him, it was open slightly, and he squeased himself inside, falling into her room. She stirred slightly in her bed, but didn't wake. He smiled softly, leaving a tiny parcel on her bedside cabinet. He blew her a kiss before climbing out of the room and away...he had alot more to do.  
  
A few hours later, Tabby and Kurt, bundled against the cold stopped outside an old building.  
  
"And the note said to come here?", said Kurt, blinking at her.  
  
"Yup", said Tabby, looking at a note in her hand, Kurt holding an identical one.  
  
"You guys have any idea what's going on?", Forge walked over to them, also holding a note, "i got this shoved through my letter box this morning"  
  
"This....is freaky", said Kurt, "i sure hope eets not some evil plot made by an evil super villian!!"  
  
"You and your evil super villians", said Tabby, rolling her eyes, "can't it be something nice for once?"  
  
"Vell, it must be aliens then!!", said Kurt, "my sister vas valking around this morning with a stupid smile on her face. Rogue does NOT smile!!. They must be sucking out the brains of all the Bayville people. Ve must be all that's left, they called us to their nest to be their slaves!!!!!"  
  
"Kurt, get off your head trip", chuckled Forge, "before you give yourself a hernia"  
  
Suddenly, Pietro came walking towards them all, dragging Lance behind him.  
  
"Pietro, will you just tell me what's going on?!", he snapped as they made it to the group, "what are these losers doing here?"  
  
"We love you too", said Tabby dryly, "Pie, did you send these?"  
  
"Yup", said Pietro as she waved the note in his face, a grin on his face.  
  
"You mind telling us why?", asked Forge, "or is it a strange habit of yours to send notes to people Christmas morning?"  
  
Pietro grinned.  
  
"Guys, i've seen nothing short of a vision today", he said proudly.  
  
"Oh dear lord, he's going to tell us about his fantasies", groaned Kurt, "ve could do vithout eet, please".  
  
"No, i'm not", laughed Pietro, then smirked, "I have an interesting proposition for you all...."  
  
THE END  
  
****  
  
Didn't expect THAT did ya? Heh heh heh. Ahem, well there we go all done. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. I wish you all a Happy Holiday, whatever you celebrate. 


End file.
